When Zang Ortus Attacks
This is the fourth episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. News in Space *An unnamed postman saved the day (or night) in the Centerworld transforming likeness to Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's Ultimatrix/Omnitrix/Ultratrix. *Nanochips kept bugging the sonorosians around. *Sora, the anodite friend of Ben 10 has come to aid the Sonorosians from the Nanochips. Log 4: March 22nd 3014 "Ahh....nothing could surpass peace and quiet" I smiled looking the beach as I leaned against the tree. Suddenly-- "Hey, Shade" Arcina smiled like she was always "wanna play volleyball or tennis" "Are you crazy?" I asked her "I am not a sportsman type of Umbranite" "Ohh...." Arcina squealed pleading. "No...." I replied and I am angry "Obscuro!" The moon overlapped the sun causing rain to drizzle. The visitors ran away. I smiled. "I thought you liked the sun..." Arcina frowned "And now it's dull and gloomy and thunderous" "Fine!" I said. I started Anti-Eclissi and the sun came back drying all clouds and reliving new happy moments. The visitors ran into the beach again. Oh wait, i've told you how and what is this planet. This planet is Ymir XVII (Ymir 18th). This place is a paradise for those who like sun and light. If you are a pessimistic type, you go to Ymir X (Ymir 10th). Well, it was Arcina's ideas. I feel dull so I went to the motel where we are staying. "Hey, wanna eat some deep fried Spaghetti with--" she gulped then said "meatballs?" She said meatball like a curse. "Calliste? Why aren't there any anodite which looks masculine?" I asked "all i see are some feminine anodites" "Great Question, Shade" she said "I'd rather not go in detail..." "Why?" "Because the writer even didn't know, so the wiki doesn't until it is confirmed in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien that there are male Anodites" "COME ON!" I said pleading like Arcina. "Okay" she took a deep breath "Uhh.....Anodites are born from --" Her speech is interrupted by this pure annoyance, Arcina. "Let's go to Optimus town" For a second there, don't even say that It's Optimus Prime or Optimus Primal or Optimus Primate. Not a reference to transformers, if you dare...... Whatever, let's just keep up with the story: we arrived at the town only to find it razed. The buildings are crumbled and the people are turned into stone. I say that the people are turned into stone because.....there is no way that it is Statue Park. I stared at one statue and Bellum stupified touched the face of the statue, he then turned into stone! "This isn't good" Calliste whimpered slowly walking back from the Bellumic statue. Suddenly, Osirius and Upto jerked and gasped when they heard footsteps. We went behind a huge toxic Polymorph bottles. The aliens of Ymir XVIII used them as cool refreshing drinks without Polymorph toxic. This toxic is acidic so they kept it some kind of hard wood. "My my, a wandering traveller lost in the sands and blam! he turns into a statue" I immediately knew that he was refering to Bellum. Calliste started shaking and glowing pink. She started to feel cold like a dead man or something. She started to speak like the man who is talking. "This is perfect, an energy being close by. Not just one, three" Calliste said laughing coldly. "Man...." Upto muttered as the footsteps became clearly heard indicating that it's coming in our direction! "A feast for me isn't --" Calliste stopped talking as she glowed red and growled like a beast. She then attacked us forcing us to come out of our hiding. "Teewat Legora!" Calliste casted a spell creating a tornado a size of the toxic goop. Arcina yelped as the tornado started pulling her into it's body. I jumped to grab hold of Arcina's hand but ended up in the same tornado" "How do I end a tornado spell, Osirius?" I asked. He answered as he tried to grab hold of the can "Create another tornado..." Arcina screamed as she started to spin as the tornado's power grew stronger. "Tranquillo Regum!" I yelled trying to calm the storm down before it goes away. "Whoa!" Arcina yelled when she stopped spinning. Calliste casted another spell "Interdamator Elaborator!" a rush of pure heat appeared. I knew that I couldn't direct that spell to anyone. "impetu glacies" I casted as snow started to cool the pure heat. I heard a clap behind me. "Impressive, young Umbranite" the man with two doggish head said. Calliste walked next to him like a robot servant. "Let's see if you can face the Ultimate master of space and time: Zang Ortus, the ruler of Xortdan!" he smiled evilly like those evil clown guys you see in comic books. He waved his hand the first dog fired ice. "Desine ignis" I said but I had to use the Ultratrix. The ice started to melt creating slush around us. "Jetstream!" I yelled "Time to fight fire with fire" Upto corrected as he fought Calliste's mana blasts "It would be ice with ice" "We are in a middle of a fight!" I complained as ice started to blast again. "Timing out recharging......." the ultratrix said devolving me. I created a blast of darkness and gripped Zang Ortus but suddenly it broke and Zang Ortus fall on the ground. "You decrepit fool" he said coldy "You have dealt with my temper...." He created another dark tornado but with an eye in it. The eye then fired a black ray of energy like mines. "Ultratrix recharged! Transforming into the most suitable alien in the situation" the voice in the watch said. Then a bam! then... "Shadewolf" I howled into the night. I leaped away warning the others to get away from the giant eye. I zapped the eye causing it to turn itself into stone. I saw this as an opportunity to ... "RUN!" I yelled. The others ran. I created an energy ring around Bellum's stone statue. After we arrived at the ship we instantly called the resistance forces on Planet Xortdan. "Suoicrag Doog!" the soldier on the other side said. "Translating the identified language into speakable language" Ultratrix said. "Thank goodness you are here!" he said. Upto asked "Hey Noiro, can you tell us how to defeat Zang Ortus?" "You can't kill him, you can only defeat him" he explained "he is covered with a magical barrier which can only to passed through by pure elemental energy like Mana, Dark Energy, Water Elemental Energy, Air Elemental Energy and so on" "Wow, he really is the baddest of the bads" He continued explaining "The magical barrier quickly fills the gap in its barrier. It makes things more difficult" "So, all we need to do is break the barrier and he will be defeated" i said. "Right!" he said before signing off. After a few minutes.... I casted a spell "Ignis Transmodulus!" We all turned into balls of flame. We found Zang Ortus with Calliste wreaking havoc in the town of Omne. Calliste was burning down everything and Zang was absorbing everyone's powers and turning them into stone. When Zang spotted us, he smiled and created a wave of absorbants. I created a black shield. "tonitrua tonitrui omnes vos scandalizat" Zang said. Then I noticed the barrier broke whenever he casted a spell. So I came up with plan. I mocked "Hey, Zang, you aren't not a very perfect spellcaster" "How dare you...fulmine essentia arbitrio flectere" he casted another lightning spell. "vi tendunt universi mundi libitum" I casted a dark energy spell like Merchurius Veridactes. The two powers burst creating a huge explosion. The barrier started to zip itself. I don't know what to do! "Hey, what about a sun spell" I said "because you're the worst spellcaster i've ever seen" "Sol flamma illum perdere" he casted a huge bolt of fire. That would require half of his magic barrier. What about the other half? i thought as I dodged. "That makes me more powerful" I grinned "Sol flamma interficiet omni studio ut" He easily vanquished the flames. I created two more fire bolts (you should now that it is black). "What about a moon spell, loser..." I mocked again "vires lunae dimittimus!" He dodged the light of the cool moon. The area that hit it froze. Zang created another moon bolt. "Osirius! Now!" I yelled as the barrier started to break. Osirius and Upto zapped Zang as the earth swallows him up. This broke all of Zang's havoc in Ymir XVIII including the beings who turned into stone and the demolished buildings and everything. "Let's just go home" Osirius assured Calliste said "aperire ianuas magicas" "Where'd you get all the spells" Arcina asked. "Google Translate...." I said. "Now you broke the fourth wall" Arcina complained "So want to play volleyball with me?" "You bet" I smiled at the sunniest sun of the universe. THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10 Logs